His Brother's Shadow
by Ciliegina
Summary: An elder brother that proceeded him in everything and was always better in his parent's eyes. How can the younger boy possibly stand out on his own when pinned against subjective perfection?
1. Chapter 1

_Okay, I know To Hell and Back Again isn't finished yet and that I haven't updated it in a while, but I plan on doing that very soon. There should be like 3-4 chapters of that left, but this idea just popped into my head and I couldn't sleep without setting up the opening chapter. Unless I get an overwhelming response to this, expect the end of the other story (I will try to finish that before my Winter Break ends) before I post another chapter for this one. Also, please respond to this prelude/opening. I think you'll find it unlike anything else that has been posted. I know it's different than anything I've read, which is why the idea wouldn't let me sleep. Anyway, please read, enjoy and review!

* * *

_

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of ****The Mighty Ducks**** motion pictures or the characters personified through the films. This story has no hopes for any type of financial gain. That, and I'm a college student with no money, so Disney don't waste your time.

* * *

**

_**His Brother's Shadow

* * *

**_

It was official.

He would never be able to live up to his brother.

_Never._

It would be impossible since his brother was the perfect child. He did everything right, while it seemed that Adam could only ever mess up.

His brother played hockey, and so did Adam. But big brother was a star on the Hawks his entire youth hockey career while Adam played for the less worthy Ducks.

Even when he went to the Goodwill Games Adam received criticism from his father.

"Why didn't you score more goals? We all know you carry that team! You could have won that game and instead you are one loss away from elimination!"

"Well if you hadn't been hanging around with _those_ kids you wouldn't have learned to celebrate like them and you wouldn't have gotten hurt! Do you realize how much you've just jeopardized your future?!"

And of course in his attempt to be a good son, Adam never mentioned that without the Ducks he probably never would have even heard about the Goodwill Games let alone played in them.

No because good sons don't talk back to their fathers. They sit there and absorb it in order to live up to expectations next time.

But expectations that continuously rise are nearly impossible to meet.

His brother had the right grades; even bad ones were acceptable as long as they coincided with a hard fought hockey season.

He had all the right socialite friends that his family approved of.

He even had the better nickname.

And when Adam started attending the same high school as his brother, the comparisons became brutal.

Even though Adam was the won whom had received the hockey scholarship, he was also the one on the Junior Varsity team.

And when he made Varsity he wasn't a starter.

Adam was so desperate for his father's acceptance that he didn't say anything about the restaurant prank even though he found out late. He knew he could have said something instead of walking away from his friends with his head hung in shame; but he didn't. Instead he tried to do what he thought his father would approve of.

Adam Banks really disliked living in his older brother's impossible shadow.

And when he finally received his reality check after Hans' unfortunate death, Adam started to finally do what _he_ wanted to do. He stood up for his friends, he played for the Ducks, and he started not to care about what his father thought. He began to think that instead of fighting so hard to live up to his brother, he could create his own unique path and force his father to be proud of him.

And it seemed to work.

The Ducks' hard work paid off and they won the JV/Varsity showdown.

And for a few minutes Adam felt like he was on top of the world, and finally free of his brother's shadow.

That was until he saw it.

Adam may never have said anything but he took her. The girl he had been attracted to since the Goodwill Games.

And in the moment it took for lips to gently touch a cheek; Adam was abruptly pulled back into comparison with his elder brother.

It was right then that Adam realized that he couldn't escape Scott Banks' shadow.

* * *

_**I know it's short, but it was an exhausted fleeting idea that I needed to write out and put out there. **_

_**Reviews would be very highly appreciated! I really want to hear what people think about this idea, and will probably be a big factor on if or how quickly the plot line is continued!**_

_**So PLEASE REVIEW!! **_

_**Until next time…**_

_**Ciliegina**_

_**

* * *

**_And lookout for the next installment of To Hell and Back Again very soon! I Promise!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own any part of **_**The Mighty Duck**_** franchise and do not make a profit off of the use of its plot or characters through this story.**

* * *

_AN: Please Please Please Please Please Review!!_

**

* * *

**

He didn't want to look. Every time he caught a peek he felt part of his heart being ripped off. Yet for some reason his eyes were continuously drifting off in that direction.

His mind wasn't focused at all on the chatterous conversation of his teammates seated around him. Although he frequently added a comment or two, they weren't very long or detailed and he wasn't sure if they even made sense with the context of the discussions. Yet no one seemed to notice that his head was not in the group's exchange.

And as much as he wanted to pull his thoughts off of that scene, he just couldn't.

It just didn't make sense. No one was perfect, no one had everything. Yet somehow it seemed like his elder brother was just that.

Adam knew that Scottie wasn't the ultimate perfect human being, but he got things his way so easily that in comparison to himself, it seemed to Adam that he was.

How could Scott literally get everything he wanted without needing to struggle for it at all? Things came so easily for him. He'd always had his father's approval, been accepted by everyone in everything he ever did, get the grades without huge amounts of effort, and get whatever girl he had his eye on.

And this time he'd set his eye on Julie Gaffney and won her over with ease.

But wasn't that just the role of a little brother? To struggle your entire life to try and keep up with your older brother's footsteps? To be jealous of everything he had? Envious of how much easier his life seemed in comparison? To seemingly hate him for getting everything handed to him? To wish you had his life?

And for most of his life Adam had quietly sat back in the little brother's position, but now it was personal.

Adam just had no idea what to do. And because it dealt with Julie made it that much harder for him.

He had liked Julie since the first conditioning practice for the Goodwill Games. He'd admired her for walking into a new situation facing a group with a strong friendship, which included someone who played her position, with her head held high and proud. He was impressed by her ability to get between the posts and stop many of his fellow teammates shots without even flinching or showing any kind of nerves. And he respected her for supporting her fellow newbies when they showed their weaknesses or when faced when with animosity from the previously existing Ducks.

He had never felt that way about a girl before, but he'd always been to shy to say anything. And the one time he did gather the courage to stand up for her, facing off against Dean Portman no less, he's actions had been completely ignored, which no doubt shattered that confidence.

And despite that crushing moment, Adam's crush never faded. Not even when she returned to Bangor for the duration of the summer, maybe to never been seen again.

Which was part of why he was so excited about Eden Hall. He had been tempted to go to Blake or Franklin so that high school could be a world without his brother's shadowing imprint dictating his every move.

But when he'd heard that the entire Duck team was up for hockey scholarship consideration at Eden Hall, he'd set his mind on going to his brother's school for there was no doubt in his mind that they scholarships wouldn't be approved.

And when they were he was ecstatic. Living in Scott's shadow for a little while longer was well worth getting to go to school with his closest friends. And most importantly is was worth it if he got to see Julie every day and begin to work up the courage to present her with his feelings.

He just never expected Scott to do that before he could muster up much of anything resembling courage.

Granted he had never directly told his brother of his crush, he hadn't told anyone for he was afraid of being ostracized by his friends once again. But somehow Scott, or Scooter as he preferred being called while not in a home environment, always seemed to be able to pick up on these things, which irked Adam to no end.

And when Adam had asked his brother of his intentions, Scott had seriously responded that he actually liked the girl, which heart broke Adam a little more. For while Scott was a little bit of a player and an egotist, traits he had undoubtedly received from their father, he wasn't a liar.

So the news of his pure intentions made kind-hearted Adam reluctant to act on the situation since Adam never understood the satisfactory feeling resulting in hurting someone else.

But the scene at the table that he couldn't drag his eyes away from…it changed his mind for it was all he'd wanted.

Scooter and Julie were sitting at the Varsity table, visibly holding hands and joking with each other. It seemed that he had even gotten her accepted by the rest of the Varsity members, something that Adam himself had not been able to achieve him his short stint with the team.

Apparently girlfriend was a much more acceptable tag than was little brother.

Adam had watched the relationship progress within the last month to the status of picture perfect high school relationship. Scooter walked Julie to some of her classes, those that are close to his own, and wished her a brief farewell with a kiss.

While many people may get an "aw" reaction from seeing the couple's actions, it made Adam sick to his stomach and angry. He could have had that if his brother had not swooped in and stolen it from him.

Adam Banks was not normally an angry person, but when he watched them giggle, flirt, and kiss that day at the lunch table he had reached his breaking point.

No longer would Adam Banks sit idly in the position of little brother, it was time to fight for himself. There was just one problem, it meant he had to overcome the one person whose shadow he'd been forced into his entire life, and that was no simple task.

* * *

_Wow my math class bores me. Well finally the second chapter in __His Brother's Shadow__, I hope it comes well received. I know it presents a lot of information that was also in the first chapter, however I think this chapter is much more specific and detailed. So to make up for it chapter 3 should be out very soon._

_So please REVIEW, they really make my day and inspire me to write new chapters._

_Thanks always!!_

_Ciliegina_


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: This story makes no profit and the use of **_**The Mighty Duck**_** characters and plot line are only for entertainment and writing enhancement purposes. (Aka, Disney please don't sue me)

* * *

**

Adam impatiently tapped his pen on his desk as his American History teacher talked on about the American Civil War. He wasn't really listening to the older man's words, his mind was fluttered with other things.

He was faced with a mountain to climb and he didn't even know what tools to use to accomplish this goal.

However, as Adam's mind tried to wrap around an affective strategy, he had failed to take his usual pristine notes. In actuality he had written very little at all before his hand started to reflect his unnerved and impatient state.

A fact that did not go unnoticed by his tablemate.

"Uh Banks, you know without your notes, I probably have no chance of passing this class, right?"

Charlie Conway's question was simply met with an atypical glare from his best friend, which was more alarming than the absence of his usual perfectionist classroom attitude. A concern that left Charlie slightly agape as the period bell rang.

And it seemed that as soon as the bell finished ringing Adam was out of the classroom and halfway down the hall, leaving Charlie running to catch up with him.

"Adam!!"

"Adam wait!!"

"Banksie, dude!!"

Charlie needed to sprint a little finally catch up with his spaced out friend, and even needed some force to stop the star forward.

"Banks what's wrong with you?"

"Nothing, now let me go."

"No."

"Charlie…" Adam began warningly before he was cut off by his fellow offensive shooter.

"No Adam. There is something obviously wrong. You were all spaced out staring at nothing during history and now you're acting like an a**hole who doesn't give a s**t about s**t. It's like the Adam Banks I know was abducted by aliens and you were sent down as his replacement while they conduct their experiments. Which, although the idea is kind of cool, is freaking me out nonetheless"

Adam's entire body sagged as he let out a massive sigh. Charlie was, surprisingly, right. Well, not about the entire alien conspiracy theory, but Charlie's imagination was known to impact even his most focused thinking. But he had let the entire situation take hold of him, which was definitely not an objective of his. Losing himself in a struggle to overcome his brother's shadow would actually be completely opposite the point. He had struggled his entire life to be like Scooter just so that he could be accepted by his peers, his father. But that hadn't gotten him anywhere but entangled in never-ending comparisons with him. No, this time he needed to do it his own way and just stick to being himself.

It wasn't until Adam collected himself from his full body sigh that he turned back to the brunette boy next to him.

"Charlie where do you get up this stuff? Or is your brain just naturally littered with ridiculous ideas of aliens?"

Charlie smiled. Lecturing Charlie on ridiculous anything was something Banks frequently participated in. Which means his concern was true, yet he had gotten through to his friend.

Charlie Conway might be a little ridiculous, over the top troublemaker and a leader, but that didn't mean he could be perceptive, understanding, and when the occasion called for it, deep.

"Okay. Now that the thing that possessed you is gone, want to tell me what had your panties in a twist?"

Another sighed passed through the younger Banks' lips as he motioned his friend toward their dormitory.

"No way Banks, you don't get to hide this."

"I'm not planning on it Charlie, but I would like some privacy when I disclose my problems. The entire school doesn't need to know my woes."

"Oh right I knew that."

"Sure…"

And as Adam lead his roommate to their shared occupancy for some private story telling, he didn't notice the one person's gaze on him. And he didn't realize that Charlie wasn't the only one who had witnessed his episode of uncharacteristic behavior.

* * *

_Okay I know this one is also short, but if I had gone much further I think the chapter would have ended very awkwardly and if I had added the conversation I think the entire basis of the story would have been repeated too much._

_But I promise to have the next chapter out soon! I mean, I got this one up quickly! :)  
_

_I had to throw in a hint of mystery into this story, but I highly doubt anyone will be able to guess what I'm thinking at this point. _

_Anyway PLEASE REVIEW! They make me happy! _

_:)_

_:)_

_Please?_

_Review?_

_:)_

_:)  
_

_Thanks always,_

_Ciliegina_


	4. Chapter 4

_So, I will just say that I am deeply sorry, and will simply tell you that my sophomore year of college, which consisted of two semesters of organic chemistry really sucked. Plus I got sucked into my first long term and long distance boyfriend who turned out to be a complete and total ass. Isn't life just splendid? Anyway, I was looking at this site and I was like _crap_… and was half tempted to delete this and __Roots__ but upon reading them, figured I would give a shot at continuing them, especially this one. So here is the very long awaited, and probably forgotten forth installment of __His Brother's Shadow__!_

_~Ciliegina

* * *

_

_Since I haven't updated in so long I feel obliged to add...._

* * *

Adam took a deep breath, unsure of where to start. They had been back in Charlie's dorm room for several minutes now, but Adam was sure it had felt like hours to the both of them. He had begun pacing the length of the room, and each time he turned on his heel to change direction his eyes would flicker to the door handle as if daring it to turn or simply expecting to the second he began. Charlie was sitting on his bed, patiently waiting for his roommate to start talking, and while Adam knew that the door was locked and chained shut and that Fulton and Portman had been given afternoon detention ensuring that the door would essential remain closed, Adam couldn't help but feel that someone would pop out the minute he mentioned anything revealing.

Sighing, he ran a hand through his hair, a nervous habit he had developed as a child when visiting his relatives. By running his hands through the hair they had cutely messed, he believed he could hide his unease by making it look like he was simply fixing himself. Too bad it simply screamed nervous energy when his hair was gelled neatly into place.

Charlie's absent minded foot tapping drew Adam out of his own thoughts. While his captain and friend was currently sitting quietly waiting, he knew that it was a matter of moments before the boy started physically shaking him to get Adam to spill. Charlie wasn't exactly known for either patience or tact.

Sitting down defeatedly on the edge of Fulton's bed, Adam let lose the few words he had been trying to keep hidden for years, "I like her."

"What?"

Assuming his tone had simply been to low for Charlie to catch, Adam took a deep breath and repeated the phrase that was so hard for him to utter. "I like her."

"I heard you the first time. I was just confused because I don't think you've ever used the word like in a sentence without the word hockey following it. Who do you like?"

Adam knew Charlie's joking nature usually helped lift moods at the most serious of moments, but he was revealing part of himself that he was sure no one knew about. Looking gravely straight at Charlie, the name floated off his tongue, like it was glad to finally be free of its imprisonment. "Julie."

Charlie was quiet for a few moments with a uncharacteristic pensive look fitted upon his features as he tried to string this little bit of new information together with memories in order to connect the dots. While Adam had been careful to keep his crush hidden from everyone, there were moments that had caused him to speak out, moments that Charlie should have realized. Moments that could have lead him to this realization much earlier, so that he could have helped Adam tell her before now because now there was only one thought in his mind that described the situation. "Oh shit."

"Thank you for your eloquent description of the situation that I already know I'm in."

"But… Julie… you're brother…"

"Yes, my perfect brother is dating the only girl I've ever been interested in."

As Adam spoke Charlie could have sworn he'd seen a momentary snarl on his lips. But that couldn't be right, Banks was as good natured as they come. Sure he was bound to be sick of trying to live up to Scooter's shadow, but to be actually exasperated at someone he shared blood with, it couldn't possibly be true.

"Do you really care for her? Even now?"

The sereneness of Charlie's question caused Adam's tense body to visibly soften. "Yes, I do."

"So…?" Charlie's question was laced with anticipation and knowing of the answer.

"So, I'm going to find a way to finally beat my brother at something. Without hurting Julie of course."

Charlie grinned like a Cheshire cat. He always knew Adam had to have a spine, how else could he be so useful on the hockey rink. "Of course."

As the two boys conversed and even plotted on what could be done, a figure outside the door found itself smiling. Adam had been right to be weary of the door, for someone had followed the two boys from the hallway to the dormitories, staying just far back enough to not be detected. But as soon as the door shut and the old lock creaked shut, he'd moved to just outside the room, which allowed him to hear every word the boys spoke. After a few minutes he stuck his hands in his pockets and began to walk down the hallway. The words "It's about time" lingering quietly in the space behind him as he departed.

* * *

_I know this chapter is also kind of short, but I had an insomnia night, and I really wanted to get something down before falling asleep at the crack of dawn. Hopefully some people remember my dear little story. __**REVIEWS**__ are very much appreciated and I really do expect to get the next chapter out soon. I promise I won't disappear again for months. I have to get a least a few chapters out first. So for now I hope you enjoyed and please __**review**__, they are a huge motivator and really make me warm and fuzzy inside._

_~Ciliegina_


	5. Chapter 5

_I have this very strange need to complete this story as soon as possible, even though I should probably be studying for finals…. Oh well I have a week for that. Just need to take a break at some point to see the horse, but for now my writing frenzy has provided for chapter 5! I think this is a new record for me…. Anyway, please enjoy!_

_~Ciliegina

* * *

_

Being a late fall afternoon, the wind was starting to pick up and temperatures were quickly falling. So maybe requesting him to meet her under the giant oak tree on the school's lawn wasn't the smartest thing to do, but at the time it had seemed so romantic and perfect. But now the sun was gone, he was late and she was cold. She glanced over towards the academic building; he had said he would meet her here after class, which had ended nearly ten minutes ago. Maybe he got caught up in the hallway by his teammates?

And almost if the thought had summoned him, Julie felt like the moment the idea materialized in her head a jacket was placed around her shoulders and a light kiss on her cheek. "Sorry I'm a little late. I hope you weren't waiting too long out here."

She turned around and shook her head lightly, a soft smile set upon her features. "No not long at all."

"Why don't we head inside where there is some heat? I know you're from Maine and that it's probably colder there right now, but the goose bumps on your arms speak for themselves."

Nodding she followed him inside, marveling at how much of a perfect gentleman he was. He was polite, kind, caring; she just wished he would be more passionate towards her. Sure they hadn't been dating for long, it had only been a few days since the JV/Varsity game, but it almost seemed as he was avoiding major body contact with her.

She lightly shook her head, no. It most certainly wasn't that. He was just being polite seeing as she was younger than him. He just was taking it slow to be respectful to her.

But Julie knew she was no porcelain doll. She wasn't going to break over any little thing, so wishing and hoping he would actually kiss her, and not just her cheek, more was a completely understandable goal; wasn't it?

She smiled up at him between they're small talk. It still seemed a little surreal to her. He was a senior, and she was an out of state freshman. On top of it all he was Adam's older brother and Reilly's best friend. She still didn't understand why he had asked her out. But that didn't matter, he did, and now she was his girlfriend. She mentally squealed just at the thought.

"So would you like to join me for dinner? There is this café near by that we can walk to. It's much easier than taking the bus or driving into the city."

And with innocence and joy shining brightly on her face, Julie nodded. "Absolutely"

* * *

"No."

"Come on, it's a brilliant idea!"

"Charlie it's an absolutely ridiculous idea that could potentially get me expelled, disowned, or even arrested. Plus it's completely brutish. I know we play hockey, but we don't need to act like cave men who throw their weight around to get what they want."

"Works for the Bash Brothers."

"No."

"Come on it would be so easy to do."

"Do you understand the meaning of the word no?"

"Plus you could show off your athleticism. I'm sure it would impress Julie."

"And I'm sure it would do the exact opposite and she wouldn't talk to me again. Plus I would thoroughly enjoy remaining part of my family."

"Well hello Banks the drama queen."

"You've met my father."

"He wouldn't disown you…"

Adam stood in silence for a few moments as he let Charlie think over exactly what he was suggesting.

"Well, if you were disowned you wouldn't have to be compared to Scooter anymore."

"Charlie!" Adam let out an exasperated groan. The captain could be really thick and stubborn when he set his mind on something. "The answer is still no."

"Please, it would be the most interesting thing to happen at the stuck up preppy sweater vest wearing school… no offense man."

"I'm not body tackling my brother in the middle of the school hallway. I'm not changing my mind on this. It is a complete about face of the goal. This conversation is going nowhere quick, so drop it."

"Pleas…. About face? Who the hell talks like that? Can we get Portman to do it?"

"No."

"Ugh, fine. You can't say I didn't try. So do you have any bright ideas or has the tie cut off all the air from reaching you're brain?"

"Is the insult really necessary?"

"Is the sweater vest and tie really necessary? I mean I know you're in love with school and all, but if you wanted to marry it you really need a tux, not the most dorky looking outfit on the face of the planet."

Adam tuned Charlie out as he continued to mock his wardrobe. He knew Charlie's ramblings were because he didn't know what else to suggest to Adam to dig him out of the whole he had been thrown into. And in all honest Adam didn't really know what to do either. Hell, he didn't even know where to begin thinking about a solution. He was stuck between a rock and a hard spot. As much as he wanted to ruin the relationship that Scooter had swiped out from under his nose, he never wanted to hurt Julie more. So it wasn't like Adam could even be very malevolent and set his brother up to look like he was cheating on the girl. Not that Adam could ever do that anyway, he was far too good-natured.

But what was he to do? Talk to Scott, and tell him that he liked Julie? Adam was sure that would somehow turn against. Scott always got everything he wanted, and if he wanted to keep Julie, somehow Adam revealing his crush to his brother would just make said brother look better and cause Julie to fall further into is awaiting grasp.

And god knows he couldn't talk to Julie. He could see the amount of tension and awkwardness that would be created by that. Hockey practices would be uncomfortable for everyone, making people play on edge, which could even deteriorate the success of the Ducks. And Adam would never risk hurting the Ducks, who had become like a family to him, since he was always hidden in the shadows in his own.

Adam searched his mind for ideas, but none came. "I hate these rooms." He said outloud without realizing it.

Charlie stopped mid-rant and looked at the center and then the room. "Yeah they are kind of tiny."

"And depressingly bland."

"Yeah I guess you could call it that too if you wanted to be all broody and emo about it."

"I can't think in here."

Charlie rolled his eyes. He knew what that meant. Everyone who knew Banks knew what that meant. "Just don't spend too much time thinking then. We do have a game on Monday."

Adam nodded and headed back to his own dorm room to grab his skates. Maybe the rink would give him a solution.

* * *

_Please REVIEW, for they are like smores by a campfire, nice, warm, and make you feel happy inside. _

_**galindapopular**__: Thank you so much for reviewing, it's nice to see that somebody has remembered this story!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Sorry for the months of absence. Between work, my horse, and a new boy, I found myself with very little spare time. But without a book I brought my beloved laptop to work and with my 8 hours of sitting in a chair lifeguarding, somehow realized that I had stories begging to be updated. And thus chapter 6 of __His Brother's Shadow__ became, finally completed! So I hope you enjoy and again apologize for the really long wait between chapters. Please review and most importantly Enjoy!_

_~Ciliegina

* * *

_

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the plot or characters of The Mighty Ducks**

**

* * *

**

The ice had always been there. When he was upset, angry, or just need a place to be alone and think, Adam would turn to the ice. Despite it's coldness, Adam had come to think of the ice as a friend. It was always there when he needed it and it always 'listened' to the emotions that radiated off him when he arrived that would be lessened greatly by the time he would leave.

It had started when Scott joined the Hawks. Even though Adam had been the one with the burning desire to learn how to skate, Scott was the one to make the Hawks. And in Adam's mind at that young age, he didn't realize it was because he was simply too young to play hockey for the team. For now he knew, the solitary thing he was better at than Scott at was skating, it was why his brother had adopted the goalie position so early on.

Adam's skating skills were most likely due to the comforting feeling that the ice gave him. Working on the ice was still the most natural and comfortable thing for him to do. He really felt like the ice rink was his home, his ally, his hide away, and in order to repay it for everything, he had to give it his all when playing hockey. It was the least he could do.

Lacing up his black hockey stakes, Adam stepped out onto the rink, feeling the ice beneath the blades. He glided for a minute as serenity took him before pushing off and beginning to stake laps.

If there was someway to win over Julie, he knew he would figure it out here, now.

"Adam?"

Speak of the devil. Adam nearly ran into the wall when he caught sight of the speaker. Flushing red as she chuckled as his unusual lack of ease on the ice, Adam struggled for a moment to relay the words his brain was spinning with to his mouth. "Uh… hi Julie, what are you doing here?"

"I was just headed back on campus…" Adam knew the unspoken words at the end of that sentence. She had just gotten back from a date with his brother. The evil, maniacal, perfect older brother had just taken his dream girl out on a date off campus thus making the relationship high school official. It was only a matter of time before it was on facebook too, and everyone knew facebook relationships were the epitome of teenage legitimacy. "And I was passing the rink on the way to my dorm, and figured I'd stop by to unwind. I know this is going to sound silly, but I guess growing up in Maine has given me a massive appreciation for crystallized water. Snow, ice, even sleet, just seeing and feeling it has the ability to calm me."

Adam felt if all the air had been vacuum sucked out of his lungs and a jolt of electricity had rendered his heart ineffective. It wasn't a strange concept at all. Sure his love of the ice didn't extend to snow or other precipitating water forms, but he knew exactly how she felt, it had the same effect on him and was precisely why he'd come to the ring. "It doesn't make you weird at all."

Julie laughed a little as she pushed open the rink door and stepped out onto the ice. Although she was only wearing sneakers, he still thought she moved on the ice with utmost grace and poise. He couldn't help but smile as she glided over to the net. "Thanks for being nice Adam, but I am a big girl I can handle being abnormal. Plus without a little weirdness, I'd just be boring, and who'd want that."

"You could never be boring," the words rang through Adam's head but he couldn't manage to make them materialize from his mouth. Instead he asked, "So how was it?"

The smile fell from Julie's lips slightly. "It was good," although he thought her tone sounded more like she was trying to convince herself more than him, he ignored it and let her continue. "You're brother is very nice and courteous. We talked, has coffee, it was very nice." She stopped for a moment as she played with the white netting contemplating her next words. "We talked a little about you, actually."

"What?" the question was confused and full of silent questions so Adam felt the need to rephrase himself. "Oh, oh really?"

Julie laughed as the smile completely returned to grace her features. "Yeah, he speaks very highly of you. He sounded very proud to have you as a younger brother."

This caught Adam completely off guard. He had always believed he had flown completely under Scott's radar as he continued to prove himself as their father's golden child. His mind whirling around at light speed, he wasn't even sure how he was able to make a sound, "Really?"

"Yeah really. With good reason too. I had no idea you volunteered teaching little kids the basics of ice skating."

"Yeah, uh, I do."

With a small chuckle Julie checked her watch as her eyes widened a bit. "Oh shoot, I didn't realize it was so late, I still have a pile of Geometry homework waiting to be completed for Mr. Metzger. Oh, speaking of which, apparently you're family is genetically made for math, and I need help maintaining my A average in this unit. Scott said he would help, but with the length of varsity practices now days, he wasn't sure he would have enough time. So he recommended you. Would you be willing to tutor me? Once a week would be totally fine, wouldn't want to fill up your entire schedule. I'd really appreciate it…."

What?

Julie must have thought Adam was going to turn her down due to his shell-shocked expression and lack of a response, so she started to head toward the exit. "Well, I'll let you think about it."

His body reacted before his brain could really understand what was going on and by the time he realized it he had already closed most of the gap between them. "Wait, Julie."

Turning around in the doorframe, Adam found her eyes on him, questioning yet he could have sworn he'd seen a small sparkle in them. "I'd... be more than happy to help you in geometry. When ever you need help just hunt me down and I'd… gladly help you study." Twice he had to catch himself from saying he'd love to.

Again a wide smile glistened across her face as she hugged him. "Thank you Adam! This will be such a big help, I really appreciate it." And too soon for his taste she released him and with a quick good-bye flounced away in the direction of the dorms.

Adam stood there frozen for a few minutes before turning back onto the rink, skating a few more laps in attempt to make sense of the situation that had just occurred. So deeply drowned in his thoughts, questions, happiness, and confusion, he failed to notice a single light on in the announcer's box.

* * *

_Despite my long absence from updates, it would be much appreciated if you would Review!  
_


End file.
